


sunlight lovers.

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Re-Opened it since I got the other fic done. lmao., Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heard he works out.





	

•••

“ You don’t have to sit on my back, you know.. ”

While the sun was still dancing in the sky, and the anger of the birds still chirped out you and seven were in the living room and currently engaged in working out. While the only one who had been working was him and you had chosen to help him get the perfect body he so desired by sitting on his back as he continued to his 37th pushup. Words of encouragement had strung from your pretty lips as he whined.

“ I’m just helping you feel the burn, that’s how you lose the weight faster. ” You comment, eyes at your phone as you texted in the chat. Telling Zen how you were training Luciel and you would send a picture later. You patted his butt, squeezing it for a few seconds just to annoy him. “ We have to do squats too, just to make sure your butt doesn’t go flat. ”

He pauses, grunting, “ What about yours? ”

“ What about mine? ”

“ It’s heavy.. ”

You scoff, “ I’m sitting on you, obviously, it’ll feel heavy, I’m always heavy anyway apparently from what you say. ” Luciel doesn’t reply and continues to moan out numbers in pain.

Zen: Seven Exercises?

You: Usually. He stopped for a bit to get some coding done and I’m helping lose the carbs from snacking on chips and drinks.

Zen: …

Zen: Is he buffer than me?

You paused, thinking for a bit, Luciel definitely had abs last time you had checked but it’s very easy to lose it especially in his place of going for two weeks and not even eating a proper meal unless you forced him.

You: I think you guys have a very close physique.

You: for now, though.

You: I’d say you’re buffer.

There's the small animated emoticon of him gleaming in pride and you laugh sliding off of Luciel to sit on the couch. Luciel immediately slumps to the ground, a puddle of sweat encircles him and the floor as he whines about how the injustice of so and so is such.

Zen: Thank God.

You: I could be wrong, though.

You look over to Luciel panting, sweat begins to build but it’s not strong enough to wreak a stench, he’s a sight to behold or really an attempt. You blink down and look at Zen’s response.

Zen: Then prove it.

You smirked, “ I have a good exercise you might like, babe. ” And Luciel’s not a fool, despite the shaky breathing he pulls a simper. Wiggling his eyebrows, and making you laugh sprinkles of amusement. He slowly props himself up, “ Sounds great! but, I’m pretty worn out. ”

You laugh songs, strutting, strand lethargically pushed behind your ear, lowering yourself onto his stomach. Thighs settled on each side of his waist and a breath of spring as you placed both hands on his chest. Look are engaged in the sweet childishness you both can’t help but indulge. Flirty notions and long stares are really the biggest percentage of your relationship. When you could just look at each other for days despite what. To go hours and hours on watching him code and to go paragraphs of how you look gorgeous with makeup on and off. When the first instinct when eyes meet is to smile, it makes a treasured thing.

“ Do you know what’s the best feeling, Lucy? ” Lily fingers rub against the chest, the saccharine gaze dripping from every body part. When you say the nickname so affectionately his laughter dies and eyes sweep athwart to your lips. Your finger crawls to his bottom lip, and the little kiss he places on it feels ingrained forever as if washing will never erase it.

“ This. ” And you feel it, his heartbeat, boom-boom, the bloom of a flower. One that drops a seed right into yours. “ There’s no faking this hell-born fire, babe. ”

“ Oh? What’s it feel like? ” He paints a smirk on glistening lips, lips you want to kiss until chapped. His hand presses onto your neck, slowly pulling you down. 

“ Feels like love! ” 

You snort, placing a soft kiss on his lips, lingering as you become greedy in his touch. His hand sliding down your back.

“ Yeah, you’re good with words, alright. ”

Fingers graze unto skin and your circle your arms around his neck, securing him locked to your lips, hummingbird flutter of hearts and his hands grip your hip. Grinding you into him as laughs and giggles come out instead of groans and moans, skin sticky and slick as every stroke of a clothed cock hits your most sensitive areas. His kisses are tender ( each kiss a promise ) with every action but fingers a rough like a bloody murder, squeezing and kneading until you tumbled moans.  
They’re hungry. _God,_ they’re hungry. As kisses become as rough as digits teeth mashing, cups filled brim of sincerity as your grinds become slow and dig deep. Cupping every feeling you can get before taking him dry. His fingers toy with your shirt before sliding them higher and higher.

You pull lips from his mouth, and press one on his jutting collarbone, he presses his hand on your back ( finding a religion on you ). Hot lips on hot bone, you take arms off and rise up, pulling the treacherous shirt out and flung out in disgust. Breasts jumping a little and his large hand presses over one, threading simulation that makes you buck on his stomach. 

“ Mh–– Zen w-wants to know.. ” You croon like velvet, nipples now erect and he lifts himself to pop one in his mouth, the burning saliva tickling. You ache at his expense, moist lips parted and eyes shaking in unbalanced adoration. His stare feels cold like a stream of water that burns down your hot and catalytic ones, you can feel every swirl and contraction in his mouth. The gentle sucking, to the smirk on his mouth. He pulls off ringing a crackle, lips now at your neck as he breathes down, hands dance into the blood of his hair.

“ Wow, you’re really going to ruin the mood saying another man’s name? ” He chuckles at and you kiss your teeth. Grunting as another hit of his clothed member hits your already wet pussy. “ I want you to only say my name right now. could you do that, baby girl? ”

You hiss, feeling his fingers dance along your thighs, “ M’okay, _fuck!_ y-yeah s-sorry. ” You straddle your hips around his, his fingers now already on your ass, twirling the thin line you call a panty around his finger and you whine desperately, desperate for his touch. Your spread your legs and his thigh traps himself between them. He jerks it, running a pleasure to your clit to your vagina. You scream, noisily and loud as gasps come out as chokes, and even despite that when you see his smile big you can’t help but choke out chopped laughs one he returns with his own smile.

“ There you go, ” he states, milking encouragement that eagers you to go faster on his thigh, you lean into his shoulder, grinding and circling powering as you fall into a bliss. Your candied mewls dry, you press kisses on his shoulder. “ How do you feel, you like it? ”

You nod into his shoulder, “ Ah–––– yeah, shit _( ugh! )_ , I do. ” 

He thrusts, “ Who’s baby? ” And you moan, “ _You._ ”

“ What’s my name? ”

“ L-Loo-cy! ” You slur, “ S-Saeyoung.. ”

His hands grab you by the waist, as he shifts himself to hover over you. You're flipped to your chest, ass up in the cold of air, as your breasts mashed to the ground as you feel the roll of your shorts fall to your knees.  
Your eyes widened when you feel your asshole protrude. You choke on nothing hearing him snort at your surprise.

“ We’re doing this? ”

“ We’re doing this. ”

You stuttered, " I haven't put anything in there, I'm sure it's really tight! what if I don't let go of your dick what will you do then? you'll kill me–– that's what. I don't wanna die, especially from sex, you know? " You ramble and Luciel laughs it off assuring you that " There's no way you'd do that, I trust you. " yet as much as excitement trembled you to the core you couldn't trust yourself as much as he did.

" Relax, " He says, fingers mashing into the fat of your ass making you squirm, " Just let me do the work. "

You whine already feeling him sink into your hole, the droplets of sweat hitting your back as he took you bent over. You curse, trying to grab anything within your reach as you took him whole. There’s a pause maybe for reposition but he lays over your back, at hind as he kissed your ear. Giving you words of praise before all is too much and you push backwards filling his cock to as much as you could breathless instructions: “ _**Fuck me––– just fuck me.** _ ” to which he replies: “ Alright, Princess. ”

You roll into his length, fingers now deep into skin marking around, his pace first slow, now faster as you break into sobs. Grinding into his cocks as slaps echoed into the room, your hips moving too fast as you cringe every time he pulls out. Luciel’s hand sticks under, finger now grazing your clit. A jagged cry as your pace goes faster. Curses and moans as he pinched and rolled, rubbing light circles. You know you can’t take much, pain mixed with pleasure now erupted and you aren’t sure which is better. He rises your hips, angling them so when he thrusts he's in much deeper than before, and despite the slow feeling of pleasure you couldn't forget the tear-jerking pain that felt having him in one of your most private areas. 

Of course you cleaned there, but it wasn't like it was cleaned knowing that you would have your asshole stuffed. You closed a hand to a fist, pounding 'pon the carpet as you bucked to his length. His hand both on your sides, so slowing down wasn't an option. And shit did it feel weird. 

This was so kinky, you wanted to die. It felt so out of line from the usual, something that was discussed but never performed.

“ I––I can’t take it. ” You cry, a loud confession. “ _Shitshitshit!_ , I can’t. ” He laughs, still in you as you struggle to raise up, eyes widened and tears rim your eyes. He pulls away the locks that coat your neck and face. “ Are you tired? you said you’d help me exercise. ”

“ I know, fuck–– I know. you’re going so fast, I can't––– just give me a break or something. I haven’t done it my asshole in years, fucking christ. ”

Luciel laughs, " Okay, then let's try this slower, hm? " 

He pulls out before flipping you abruptly on your back, your eyes widened almost voicing an attempt before he's suddenly pressing kisses onto your torso. He begins to travel lower passing crevices until he's at your thighs pressing flutters of love onto each of your thighs. A surprised groan falling out as his tongue strokes across your lower lips. Your fingers grip ‘pon his locks and a high-pitched strangle of a noise leaks out. Finger snapping, a glock in the air, the kisses murmur off sounds of exaggeration as he laps loudly, nestled in your inner walls. Ophanim rimmed; busted and sticky amber eyes glare in a sinful chorus of lust. Gentle brushed, your thighs tingle with every kiss dry or wet, and when his jaw hits the stretching skin allowing a wicked sensation which makes you want more than ever to close your legs.

“ W-What’s all of this? ” You bite your lip, squeezing your thighs gently against his head as his tongue lolled over your cunt. He grunts, and you feel it making you shiver. 

“ I should warm you up first, we have all day, after all. ” 

You gulp, " So we're still going to try putting it up there right? " 

" Most definitely~ "

You groan either in worrysome or annoyance you weren't so sure yourself. With a hand at your breast and the other on his hair, you cried out as his mouth sucked away at your clit. For how long wasn’t your concern but clearly an orgasm once or thrice was.

•••

You have entered the chatroom.

Zen: Where’d you go? lolol;

Zen: You still didn’t answer my question.

You: [ Sends an image. ]

Zen:..

Zen: What the fuck?

You: He’s buffer.

You have left the chatroom

Zen: ...

Zen: Y/N What the fuck??

Zen: What the fuck is going on?

Zen: Holy shit..

You smile, and your eyes flicker to the dipping of the sun and the rising of the moon. Luciel was right in the say they had all day. You had both been so preoccupied in each other, to an extent it almost made you sick, but to say you weren't satisfied was a lie.

Luciel was buried in your chest dozing off curled up with an arm around your waist. He had given out before you had which was a surprising in itself, but you couldn't helpt but cuddle up with him even after all of it. Only after you sent the raunchy picture into the chatroom, because words were just too boring. The picture consisted of your thighs wrapped around his head, the tuft of red bright and violent as your hand grabbed the center. Definitely indicating that something must’ve gone during his exercise. Of course, you were sure that this wouldn’t be the last time exploiting your privacy in the open, another prank like this would definitely happen again. For now, the only opiniated confirmation you had was that Luciel was in fact buffer than Zen. Not like it really mattered however.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a longer fic than this like at 5k words running but I was flamed in a group chat n on my peach so i just rewrote the whole thing im really mad like what i wrote before was waaay more sessier


End file.
